Who Could Ever Love a Mudblood
by Velvetrose786
Summary: Eh.. PG - PG13... doesn't really matter. Kissing really, but that's it. This is a one-shot that I wrote when I got really bored... reallly bored. But, it's kinda cute. You should read it and review :) Definitely! DHG, 7th year, Valentine's Day.


[A/N: This is a one-shot fic... just a small short story. I was utterly bored really, so I decided why waste my time watching tv when I can just write this. Takes place in 7th year, Valentine's Day, Hermione has had no other past relationships (no wonder she hates Valentine's day). I tried my best to make it not out of character... tell me how I did :) Enjoy! Oh and... please read and review. Thanks!]

* * *

Flying cupids roamed the halls of Hogwarts. A pink glow was set upon the happy and cheerful corridors. Students walked in pairs, hand in hand, ogling at each other. Girls were even more keen on giggling and wearing red and pink ribbons in their hair. Tasty lipsticks were being handed out by the young 2nd years from the Hufflepuff house. Even the professors were in the mood wearing little red hearts on their robes that blurted out cheesy phrases such as "Happy Valentine's Day", "I love you!", "Be My Valentine!", and even gave out sloppy, audible kisses. No one walked alone on February 14th ....except for one girl.  
  
A disgruntled Hermione walked towards the Dungeon doors. As she walked swiftly with her overstuffed school bag held tightly under her arm, she noticed the back of a Gryffindor's in the corner. Hermione approached the hiding student... apparently he was not alone. Hermione grabbed the dark haired boy's robes and pulled him from the corner. A scar flashed before her eyes...  
  
"Harry??!!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked to the girl...  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hello...?" Ginny replied sheepishly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two, not in the hallways! You two know better!"  
  
"Sorry..." They both replied while bowing their heads... become absolutey interested in the way their shoes were tied....  
  
"I told you so many times to wait till the common room. You're not even allowed to do it there! I give you two too much of a break you know."  
  
"We know."  
  
Hermione audibly sighed.  
  
"Five points."  
  
"Hermione!!??" They both yelled.  
  
"Each. I just caught two Ravenclaw's snogging in the corner. I can't let you two off just because you are my best friends. Off to class Ginny..." She waved Ginny off.  
  
"Bye Hermione..." she tiptoed to Harry's cheek and kissed it "... Bye Harry."  
  
He gazed foolishly into the distance as Ginny walked to her next class. Hermione observed...  
  
Harry's glasses were on the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off... his hair messier than ever. Ginny's barrette was falling out of her hair, her tie undone. Hermione watched Harry wave back. She grabbed his arm and laughed.  
  
"You two..."  
  
"Why are you so strict 'Mione?"  
  
"I am Head Girl, I can't abuse that authority."  
  
"Authority Shmority!" He playfully punched Hermione on the arm. She charged into him and he hit the wall.  
  
They laughed for a bit and she helped him up.  
  
"I hate Valentine's Day." She said as they began walking again.  
  
"You know what? So do I! It is so hard to buy things for girls... did you know that?"  
  
"Oh Harry it's really not that difficult. You've known Ginny for so long. 'I Love You's', chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep..."  
  
"Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"Only the best!"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked towards the dungeon doors for their Potion's class. Entering... and observing that Professor Snape was no where in sight...  
  
"What do you want for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Oh Harry... nothing I'm not your girlfriend."  
  
"But you're my best friend and I love you!"  
  
The two Gryffindor's sat down beside each other at the back of the class...  
  
"You better mean that in a friendly way Harry. If you don't remember... my sister loves you. If you break her heart..." Ron sat down beside Hermione and made a gesture with his hands.  
  
"Ron we should get 'Mione something for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Sure we should! How about a nice hug?"  
  
"RON!" Harry slapped Ron over the head.  
  
"I don't got much money Potter!"  
  
"No, no that'll do fine. Really, I don't want anything anyway. Again... I hate Valentine's Day.  
  
"Why would you like Valentine's Day mudblood? Oh... wait... no one would ever love you anyway except out of pity. Who could ever love a mudblood." A cold voice from behind said.  
  
"Who said you could join in Malfoy?" Ron said, getting up from his seat.  
  
A door banged from behind.  
  
"Settle down..."  
  
Ron sat back down as did Draco and Professor Snape began the class.  
  
::It's true... Who could ever love Hermione Granger... seven years and I have never spent Valentine's Day with anyone but Harry and Ron:: Hermione thought as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione snapped her head towards Harry and wiped the tear away. She smiled back. Her voice quavering slightly.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little emotional."  
  
"Granger, Potter... Pay attention. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry glared at Professor Snape for a moment and then put his hand on top of Hermione's... squeezing it gently.  
  
During the next half hour, while Harry incessantly asked Hermione if she was alright, they brewed their assigned potion.  
  
"Ron... do you have an extra newt tail?"  
  
"Yea...five... here."  
  
Hermione grabbed a handfull of the tails... grimacing.  
  
"Disgusting and slimy..."  
  
"Like your face Granger...!" Draco said from behind the trio... grabbing the newt tails from her hand.  
  
"Do you know how lame that joke is Malfoy?" Hermione replied as she swiftly turned around..  
  
Hermione grabbed the newt tails out of Draco's hands.  
  
"I need those mudblood." Draco reached for them once again... pulling the slimy tails out of her hands.  
  
"They were mine first!!" Hermione snatched them violently from his hands.  
  
"Ms. Granger... I do suggest that you calm yourself... I do not tolerate petty bad tempers in my class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape smirked. "Back to work." He waved her off.  
  
"I hate him..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Both of them. Slimy Slytherins..."  
  
"They will always be slimy Hermione... shh he's looking our way." The three pairs of eyes darted towards the Professor who prowled the rows with an undaunting look in his eyes.  
  
"We should just finish up this potion before we lose any more house points." Hermione slipped in at the side of her mouth as Professor Snape passed the other side of the room.  
  
"Right... But it won't do me any good anyway..." Ron looked wearily at his potion. It was bubbling a lime green color. A smell of rotten eggs lingering above...  
  
"Ron! You forgot the newt tails!"  
  
"Gah! I gave them all to you!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and meticulously brewed her potion. As she stirred the contents of the potion in her cauldron she felt a large body appear behind her, tipping a bottle of something unknown into her assignment. Before Hermione could grab the hand that would destroy her potion, it had already touched the contents before her. She looked up and saw Crabbe snickering rather loudly.  
  
"Crabbe you idiot...scene of the crime!"  
  
"Oh... sorry Draco."  
  
Crabbe waddled back towards his seat... Hermione watched as her potion began to bubble to the brim of her cauldron.  
  
"You did that on purpose!!"  
  
The potion bubbled over... hot and sticky... falling on the floor.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ms. Granger, why did you decide that today would be the day where you would completely disrupt my class."  
  
"But Professor... I.... It was Malfoy and Crabbe. They spilled something into my potion."  
  
Professor Snape looked towards the Slytherins behind... hiding their laughter behind their robes.  
  
"This was clearly their fault Professor." Harry yelled.  
  
"I am sure that it was a mistake Ms. Granger... unfortunate for you... you will have to receive a zero for the day. Evanesco." Professor Snape waved his wand before the cauldron and the ruined potion vanished before her eyes.  
  
A few shouts from many Gryffindors issued... including the protests from Harry and Ron next to her.  
  
::A zero...::  
  
She looked towards Draco. He leaned casually over his table, smirking, and mouthed the words 'Mudblood'. Hermione coldly glared back at him.  
  
::Who could ever love him...::

* * *

"Professor McGonogall, Malfoy and Crabbe deliberately tried to ruin my potion... they slipped something into my cauldron when I wasn't looking. I got a zero for that! I cannot have a zero!"  
  
"Calm down Ms. Granger... we will settle this in an orderly manner."  
  
Hermione slammed her fists down on the desk before her.  
  
"I've been settling it in an orderly manner for seven years! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Contain yourself Ms. Granger!"  
  
Hermione breathed in through her nose... realized that her fists were on her Professor's desk... she lifted her hands and turned around. Pulling back her hair...she breathed in deeper... and turned around.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry... I just got carried away I guess. But I don't deserve a zero!"  
  
"Don't fret my dear, I will have a word with Professor Snape... and we will see to it that Mr. Malfoy recieves his punishment as well."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Now... go off to bed."  
  
"Goodnight Professor."  
  
Hermione walked towards the Transfiguration door and opened it quietly, closing it behind her back. She breathed in through her nose again... feeling oddly satisfied with what she had just done.  
  
::I am not getting a zero... I am not getting a zero... Malfoy will get into trouble for what he did... and I will not get a zero::  
  
Quietly she walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room... a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy... the consequences of your actions will leave you in detention for three days this week, as well as perfectly brewing Hermione Granger's lost potion."  
  
Draco scowled as he looked to the floor, his hands folded beneath his chest. Professor Snape stood behind Professor McGonogalls desk... looking very bored... and very annoyed. Professor McGonogall took off her glasses and folded her hands together.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Seems as though you are not, unless ofcourse you would like another detention."  
  
He really did hate that old bat. Draco reluctantly looked up from the floor.  
  
"No thank you Professor."  
  
"Very well... you will report to my detention starting tomorrow and for the next two days. On the fourth day you will accompany Hermione Granger and myself and brew the potion. You may go."  
  
Draco swiftly turned on his heel and headed out the door.  
  
::So the mudblood squealed on me:: It would pain him to see her still living after today. He wanted to make her writhe in pain now. To make her cry senselessly... to kill her. The blood boiled beneath Draco's veins... ready to pop.  
  
It was already around 10:30 P.M., a day after the Potion's incident. Curfew for seventh years, 11:00, was nearing. But Draco did not feel the need to return to his common room. He roamed the halls for the next ten minutes... not sure of where to go. He never knew where he was walking... his feet just led the way... and his brain followed.  
  
Draco folded his hands behind his back. He looked to the floor... bored as hell. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up to where he had ended up. The library...  
  
The light was on... The library light was on...  
  
Draco peered inside the doors to see who was occupying a deserted library.  
  
::Library closes at eight?::  
  
Curiousity got the best of him. Draco lay a cold hand on the equally cold doorknob. Turning it slightly... being as quiet as possible... he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
Draco observed. Madame Pince was not in her usual throne. There were no students present at the front of the library but a single candle glimmered in the dark on the table before him... casting the shadows of the tall bookcases. The candle wax dripped onto the desk. Draco stuck a finger into the hot, melted, wax.  
  
He knew someone was in the library... he wanted to find out. Walking in deeper into the library... through tall bookcases... he became wary...  
  
::Where could they be?::  
  
Another candle was placed on a table before him. He was halfway through the library... he had already peered through the restricted section as well.  
  
Before he could go on, however, he heard a rustling of papers... at the back of the library near the windowsills. Draco walked a bit faster towards the noise... a shifting of books as well. Finally reaching the back of the library, he walked past the many windowsills... slowly. He wanted to make sure he would catch this person by surprise. Finally... after losing much hope... he neared the last windowsill and the last pair of tall bookcases. Draco turned the corner of the bookcase.  
  
A curly, bushy head of hair sat on the windowsill... writing on a long piece of parchment. Draco smiled... this would be fun.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione visibly jumped at the sound of her last name, catching her breath in her chest, the parchment fell off of her knees.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here at 11:00 at night."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Actually it would be my business. See, no one is allowed in the library at night... and you are clearly trespassing."  
  
"Go ahead... please go and tell Madame Pince."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I got her permission to use the library on my own... Thanks very much though." She smiled sarcastically.  
  
Draco leaned against the bookcase, both hands in his pocket. Hermione grabbed another book from the pile of books in front of her. She sat back down on the windowsill... opened the book... and began to read.  
  
Draco watched her...  
  
Hermione looked up once in a while... wondering when he would leave.  
  
But he watched her. He was very observant... was always taught to be. He watched her tuck a strand of dark brown curly hair behind her ear. He watched her flip the pages through the book... gently... with her very small hands. He watched her bite her bottom lip... he wanted it to bleed.  
  
"What is it that you want!?" Draco's head shot back up as he heard her yell at him.  
  
"So you squealed on me?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ran to the head of your house because you couldn't take it yourself could you?"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about."  
  
Draco leaned off of the bookcase and began to walk stealthily towards her. Hermione sensed danger... reached for her wand... and got up from the windowsill.  
  
"I never really realized how much I hate you until I saw you here tonight."  
  
"I didn't need seven years Malfoy... I knew the moment I saw you."  
  
"Oh... that hurt... so much." Draco said in a husky voice. He smirked... walking in even closer... making sure she wouldn't be able to run away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"For you to die."  
  
Hermione drew in an intake of breath. She really wasn't sure what he was going to do, so she tightened her grip on her wand.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you leave me alone?" Her voice quavering slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione moved the the left, but Draco stuck out a hand and placed it on the book shelf. She moved the right... and Draco did the same with his other hand.  
  
"Can't leave now can you Granger. No teachers around. None of your precious Gryffindors to save you know. Potty and the Weasle fast asleep in their beds. Nice Valentine's Day isn't it?"  
  
"Oh and what about you Malfoy. Who could ever love you?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
"The only reason why any girl would ever fall for you... who would ever love you would be for your filthy money." She spat in his face  
  
After she had said this, she knew she had regretted it. A hand was slapped across her face... Hard... stinging. She clutched the spot where he hit her, her dark brown, soft curls in her hair. Hermione felt a tear slip down her other cheek. She wiped it away hastily. Hermione did not want Draco to know that she has succumbed to his disgusting ways. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, still clutching her tainted cheek.  
  
Draco looked into her glowing brown orbs. Her lips were bright red... as if they really were bleeding. He had made her cry... he knew he had... just as he had wanted. He had made her writhe in pain... inside and out... he knew he had... just as he had wanted.  
  
Draco observed her once again. They were very close... too close for his taste... but for some reason he could not move his feet... and his brain followed his feet. Her hand lay limp to her side. Her wand held loosely in defeat...almost. Her mouth was slightly open... as if surprised or in awe... but he knew she wasn't surprised. Her small, pearly white hand, lightly clutched her cheek where he had slapped her hard. Her tie was undone... but her shirt was still tucked in neatly, underneath a Hogwarts sweater and a knee-length skirt with knee-length socks. She wasn't wearing any shoes and he noticed them in the corner of the bookcase. She was very short... but femininely slim. Draco fought the urge to smile... what she was hiding beneath all those robes... he only wondered. Draco watched as a tear slipped down her other cheek... her jaw began to tremble slightly.  
  
Before Draco's brain could say no, he lifted his hand and stopped the quivering of the jaw with his finger and his thumb. Draco could feel her hot breath on his thumb... he lightly touched her crimson lips... a little wet from her tears.  
  
Hermione's hand fell limply to her other side.  
  
Draco moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. He caressed the red mark that he had branded her with. Slowly moving the back of his finger along her cheek. Draco trailed his finger back down her neck... he could hear Hermione take in a deep breath... closing her eyes... not sure of what to do. Her neck was slender... and her skin was soft. Draco trailed his hand back to her lips... he touched them lightly.  
  
What would it be like to kiss a mudblood... what would it be like to kiss my enemy...  
  
Draco ran a hand softly through her hair. Her hair was a very dark shade of brown against the night... but glistened before the moon. The shadow of the candles danced before her face... before her eyes... half hidden. She looked up to his face... searching.  
  
If he could just kiss me... just this once...  
  
Hermione's heart began to pound... what was she saying?  
  
What would it be like to defy everything I ever stood for... Draco began to think.  
  
But before he could answer himself logically... he felt himself bend down towards her lips... barely touching them... and whispered in a low, husky voice...  
  
"Who could ever love... a mudblood?"  
  
Hermione gasped as he touched his lips with hers. Draco slowly slipped his hands onto each side of her waist, bringing her in closer so that their bodies touched. Hermione's hands... once hanging to her sides... reached up to Draco's chest. She trailed her hands over his jumper leaving a burning wake... and let her hands rest on his shoulders.  
  
As he kissed her, Draco ran his hands along the small of her back... her jumper warm with body heat. He kissed her gently... and she let him deepen the kiss... he lifted a hand away from her waist and rested it on her cheek... running his hand through her hair. Draco sighed inwardly as he fell into her embrace... letting everything go... as if he had been yearning for this ever since...  
  
Hermione's head spun... she was in the arms of her enemy... kissing him as if she were madly in love. Half surprised and half afraid. It surprised her that he was so gentle. Especially with his hands... which trailed up her back and ran through her hair so softly. His mouth tasted sweet like chocolate and warm like a burning fire. He smelled of a spicy scent... his face and hands all of a sudden warm and inviting.  
  
Draco felt the small form of a woman in his arms. It was as though she was lost beneath him... her waist so small... he felt that both his hands could cover them easily. He felt her naivety in his hands... her shy hands crawl up his chest... not sure of what they were doing. Her hair felt like silk against his fingers... long and silky. Her small, warm hand on his cheek.  
  
Draco broke away from the kiss... and kissed beneath her jawline before letting her fully go. Draco gently pushed Hermione back with his hands on her waist. Still watching her, he backed away from the windowsill... running a hand through his hair. Her lips were red...  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Mudblood."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Check out my long fanfic Opposite's Attract... and I'll be with you shortly with another one-shot. Read and Review!


End file.
